The present invention relates to packaging and more particularly to a paper or paperboard gift package sleeve which fits over an erected and closed carton. The subject matter of this invention is related to the subject matter of commonly assigned co-pending application Ser. No. 148,265, filed May 9, 1980, to Robert C. Zdarsky.
At the present time various types of gift wrappings are used to decorate cartons. For example, if a customer purchases a small item such as a sweater, a carton may be erected by the salesperson and the sweater placed in the erected carton. If the item is to be used by the purchaser, frequently the carton is closed by tabs on the carton or by placing a string or elastic band around the carton. However, if the item is to be presented as a gift, the customer often desires a more elaborate and decorative wrapping. In one type of gift wrapping a sheet of decorated paper may be torn from a roll of paper and folded about the erected carton. The wrapped paper may be held in position by one-sided gummed tape or by string or an elastic band.
This type of gift wrapping, although it results in a gift box having a pleasing appearance, is relatively costly, both in terms of the time of the salesperson and in the cost of the wrapping material. For these reaons sometimes stores will request their customers to take the unwrapped items to a special gift wrapping section during busy times of the year, for example, at the Christmas season, or may charge an extra amount for gift wrapping. In addition, stores may be reluctant to gift-wrap items when the salespeople are busy or when the items are relatively low in cost.
An alternative to a separate paper gift wrapping is a decorated sleeve which is slipped over the erected carton. The sleeve generally is a tubular paper or paperboard member which is maintained in a flat condition until it is ready to be used by the salesperson. The salesperson, as in conventional gift wrapping, will place the purchased item in an erected carton and close the carton. Then the sleeve will be slipped over the erected and closed carton to maintain the carton in its closed position. The sleeve may be decorated with printed matter, for example, the store name or season's greetings, and may be printed with a decoration which matches or complements the color or decoration on the carton. This type of sleeve may be placed on the carton as rapidly as other types of carton closing devices such as strings or elastic bands. Such sleeves are relatively low in cost compared to decorated paper wrappings.